


Tongue

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety loves the d, Blow Jobs, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: I received an ask on my tumblr with a dialogue prompt. "Use your tongue." Anxiety loves sucking Roman off.





	Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests! :)

Anxiety _loves_ sucking Roman off.

The male runs his mouth so often, one would expect him to hate being hindered from speaking, but he is quite the opposite. He loves gagging on Roman’s hard length, feeling the appendage pulsate against his tongue as Roman cums down his throat, his mind focused on one thing only - and that is pleasing Roman.

Today, though, Roman is taking away Anxiety’s favorite thing about sucking him off.

“No hands, no lips, no teeth. Use your tongue.” He instructs, sat on the edge of his bed, thighs spread. Anxiety is kneeling on the ground in front of Roman, hands resting against the small of his back.

“Wait, you mean... I have to lick you?” Anxiety asks in disbelief with furrowed brows and a frown. His favorite thing about getting Roman off with his mouth is when Roman gets close, taking what he wants from Anxiety, thrusting deep into his mouth, down his throat. It seems Anxiety won’t be getting that today.

“Essentially, yes. I am confident in your abilities, darling.” Roman runs his fingers through Anxiety’s fringe, in which the male sighs and nods, licking his lips.

Roman’s length is freed before him, standing proud between his fit thighs. Anxiety leans forward, tongue pressing at the base as he licks up to the tip, feeling the shaft twitch against his tongue.

“Mm, you’re so good, Anxiety. You know that?” Roman speaks lowly, fingers tugging at Anxiety’s thick locks gently. In response, Anxiety groans softly, tongue eagerly lapping at the sides of Roman’s hard column. “You’re like a kitten. Purr for me, yeah?”

Anxiety lets out soft, pleased sounds, closing his eyes as he focuses on nothing but licking over and over, thriving on the praise he hears and the heavy taste that is distinctly _Roman_ on his tongue.

Roman tugs at his hair harder, earning a whimper from Anxiety as he licks over the head of Roman’s sensitive dick. Anxiety wants nothing more than to take Roman into his mouth, to feel Roman’s hot, thick appendage sliding over his tongue, down his throat, stretching his lips and making his jaw sore. But, Roman told him he is not allowed, and Anxiety wants to do nothing but please him.

“Where do you want me to cum? On your face?” Roman asks gruffly, one hand pulling away from Anxiety’s hair to pump his length. Anxiety takes to lapping at the head, tasting the precum leaking, his own hard cock throbbing in his underwear. “Or on that tongue of yours? I think I want to cum all over your pretty face, kitten. Wanna take a picture of you, just like that.”

Anxiety nods, his hips rutting on the ground, enjoying the rough friction of his underwear and the carpet against his desperate length. “Please, Ro. On my face.”

It doesn’t take Roman long to cum after that, a growl escaping his lips as he cums. Anxiety’s eyes are closed, his cheeks are flushed, his tongue is poking out from his mouth - just looking at him could make Roman release again and again. He takes a moment to open his phone camera once he finishes, snapping a few photos of his boyfriend, face spattered with his cum. He smears a bit of his release over Anxiety’s plump bottom lip, groaning when the boy suckles on his thumb in response.

“You’re going to make me hard again, lovely.”

“Good, I want to properly suck you off next time.”


End file.
